Xenon
Xenon is a member of the Resistance. He is a mixture of Thief and Pirate, therefore using Strength, Dexterity, and Luck as his main stats. With a Whip Blade and a Core Controller, Xenon uses technology and quick-paced attacks to eliminate his enemies. Originally a weapon created by Gelimer, Xenon escaped and joined the Resistance. Story A young boy once disappeared from Edelstein while walking home after playing Mesorangers with his friends. Abducted by Gelimer, the chief scientist of the Black Wings, the boy's memories were seemingly erased and he was made into a test subject for advanced cyberization. Several years later, the leaders of the Resistance broke into one of Gelimer's labs, but one of them - Claudine - was captured. The kidnapped boy, now a superhuman cyborg named Xenon, was disturbed and confused. A memory started coming back to him: Claudine was one of his childhood friends. Puzzled by this revelation and wanting to unlock more of his memories, he freed Claudine and they fought their way out of the lab along with Xenon's cyborg friend Roo-D. Freed from captivity, Xenon sets out on a journey to regain his humanity. Class Specifics :Read more: Xenon Skills Xenon is a more complicated class, being a mix of Thief and Pirate; he can wear both their equipments and is fueled by the three stats they use: Strength, Dexterity, and Luck. These stats strengthen Xenon's Multilateral I, Multilateral II, Multilateral III, Multilateral IV, Multilateral V and Multilateral VI, whereas Strength contributes to Knockback Resistance, Dexterity to Status and Elemental Resistance, Luck to Avoidability, and all three to damage. The three stats complicates Xenon's stat distribution. Auto assign contributes to the stats individually rather than simultaneously. Once an auto assign has been picked, it cannot be switched until the current Multilateral's stats requirements have been met for that stat. Job Advancements 1st Job Advancement After completing the tutorial, Xenon starts as a level 10 character and receives its first advancement. Roo-D, a robot that accompanies Xenon throughout its adventure, offers a tutorial to the Modal Shift Skill System shortly after. 2nd Job Advancement Upon reaching level 30, accept Xenon's quest to warp to Veritas, then talk to Professor Dreamboat to advance. 3rd Job Advancement Upon reaching level 60, accept Xenon's quest, then head over to Road to the Mine 1 in Edelstein. Complete the quests Black Wings Hat 1, Black Wings Hat 2 and Getting Caught?!. Once all three are completed, return to Veritas via Promessa Escape and talk to Promathus to advance. Gallery Artwork ClassArtwork Xenon (Male, original).png|Original Xenon artwork with blue glow ClassArtwork Xenon (Male).png|Current male Xenon artwork with orange glow ClassArtwork Xenon (Female).png|Current female Xenon artwork with orange glow, with Roo-D on the side Xenon Skill M.png|Male Xenon artwork while using skills Xenon Skill F.png|Female Xenon artwork while using skills Videos 메이플스토리 제논 프로모션 영상|KMS Xenon Trailer MapleStory - Unlimited Xenon Animated Intro|KMS Xenon Anime Intro MapleSEA - Xenon MapleStory Xenon Trailer|GMS Xenon Trailer MapleStory Xenon Anime Video|GMS Xenon Anime Intro 【メイプルストーリー】ゼノン Trivia *Xenon and his rival, Beryl, are named after Xenon and Beryllium, elements of the Periodic Table. *Xenon's character creation has Lotus and Orchid appearance for Male and Female, respectively. *Xenon is the first class to be a hybrid of two class families. *Xenon is the first class to have three main stats. *Xenon is the second class who is half-human, the first being Demon. *Xenon regulates as a Thief in the Crimsonwood Keep Party Quest, but can only access the Pirate room. *If the 'x' and 1st 'n' in Xenon's name is swapped, it becomes Nexon. *The noble gas Xenon is an element that creates a blue light, which is why Xenon has the characteristic blue markings in his face. *Xenon is voiced by Lucien Dodge in GlobalMS (English). Category:Classes Category:Resistance Category:Thieves Category:Pirates